wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sector 36
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolfenstein Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thompson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Evil Tim (Talk) 14:25, June 1, 2012 Wolfenstein Wiki summit Hey, I'd like to organize a summit of the prominent members of the wiki, at some point in the future. You're definitely invited. We can discuss anything in a convenient instant-messaging environment. Nothing would be off-limits, so if there's anything to get off your chest, I welcome it. This would take place at , however, that requires every participating member to be using the default Oasis skin ("Wikia", "New Wiki Look"). If you use the Wikipedia-esque Monobook, to get around this, you can follow this link for a one-time use of Oasis just for the page. If you're interested in any way, have a look at Wolfenstein Wiki:September 2012 summit and the associated talk page. Please sign in on the talk page ASAP as attending or not attending! Elecbullet (talk) 06:47, September 7, 2012 (UTC) My pleasure It's my pleasure to do this work for the Wolfenstein community. And I'm terribly sorry to hear about Catherine's problems. However, I feel that we have other issues to discuss. Recently, you may have noticed that administrator Evil Tim has been reverting some of your edits. While I don't think that I've ever reverted any of your edits, I won't say I entirely disapprove of his doing so. Many of your edits incorporate awkward English, barely changing the article for the better if at all. You seem to attempt to edit a bare minimum of once per day, implying that you're perhaps trying to earn Achievements for contributing every day. I understand that English does not seem to be your first language, so perhaps I can't ask you to write with the skill of Joyce. And I appreciate if you are trying to do a favor for Catherine. But I can't help but feel that what you're doing isn't the best solution. I hate to with apparent force to an act of kindness by the only other major contributor to this wiki, but I feel this is necessary. Recently I've decided that I'll make an attempt to always to leave the Wiki's instant-messaging chat window open when I'm on this wiki. Please at your leisure drop in so we can have a discussion anytime. Elecbullet (talk) 18:22, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I will note that I don't expect the discussion to take more than a few minutes, so it shouldn't be something that necessarily would need a tremendous amount of planning in advance. Just drop in when you can. Elecbullet (talk) 16:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat reminder Just a reminder, the weekend is here, so I would like to have a chat with you. Tomorrow I have duties but on Sunday morning I should be able to have a chat window open from 1-5 GMC or so. To find out the equivalent in your time zone please click here and modify your location to suit. I chose that period in time because you seem to prefer to make your edits during that interval. If you could show up it would be wonderful. Elecbullet (talk) 06:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back? Hey, your edits have gotten a lot more extensive recently. You're really doing a great job. Is this Catherine? Has the great Catherine made her return? If she has, I will remind her that I have created two Chinese language Wolfenstein Wikis. Simplified Chinese and Traditional Chinese. You can find links to all languages of the Wolfenstein Wiki in the "Languages" section at the bottom of the Main Page, or from Wolfenstein Wiki:Languages. I won't make you work on either of these, as your work on the English wiki is really great at the moment. But if you ever feel like writing just a page or two in your native language, it would be tremendously helpful and I would do my best to link it back to this English wiki as is appropriate. I've made you an Administrator and Bureaucrat on both Chinese wikis. If you ever have any questions, please let me know on the English chatroom. Or leave me a message on my talk page if you can't catch me on chat. Thanks very much! Elecbullet (talk) 04:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Subtitles HI! You wrote that Richter's name can be found through subtitles. I do not have his name signed in the my game. -- Книжник (talk) 07:03, August 4, 2017 (UTC)